


Yearning

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: Set while Riley is away from Will in Chicago, Will is missing human contact and Wolfgang comes to his aid.
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Will Gorski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	Yearning

Wolfgang wakes abruptly in the middle of the night. His bedroom is lit by the pale light of the moon shining in through the window and his flat is quiet. He wonders what has woken him as he gets up and heads to his bathroom for a piss.

When he comes back into the room, he feels a sudden, overwhelming ache of loneliness. He frowns. That isn’t him. He is just fine being on his own. He peers into the darkness. There is a figure huddled up on his bed.

He steps closer and realises it is Will. The cop lies on his side, hugging his pillow, whimpering softly. Wolfgang can feel the ache in his chest and his yearning for touch. He is so alone. At the same time, he sees where Will is, alone in some random abandoned building, missing Riley so much he can barely breathe.

Neither of them speaks. Wolfgang doesn’t know if Will realises he is visiting.

He crosses to the bed, both his and Will’s, and lies down, as before, but this time, facing his friend. Will looks at him and those dark blue eyes are wet with tears.

Wolfgang reaches out for him, trailing his fingers across his jaw. He doesn’t know much about comforting people, but he knows how important touch is. His instinct, and perhaps their connection, tells him how much Will needs this. Will closes his eyes, sniffles a little and leans into Wolfgang’s gentle touch.

‘I …’ he murmurs.

Wolfgang cups his cheek, running his thumb tenderly across his lips. ‘You don’t need to explain.’

Will looks up at him, just gazing at him for a moment. Then he leans in and kisses him. It is soft and hesitant at first, but then Wolfgang pulls him further in and suddenly they are exchanging hot passionate kisses.

Will’s hand lands on Wolfgang’s bare hip and pulls him close. His hands are rough and desperate as he pulls his naked body against him. Wolfgang pushes his hands beneath Will’s t-shirt to feel his warm skin. Will moans as Wolfgang’s hand trails across his taut stomach. Will’s breath hitches and Wolfgang knows he wants the touch so much it is almost too much. He _needs_ it.

He smooths his hand up Will’s chest, caressing and exploring. Will holds on so tight so him, even as they continue to kiss each other. Will’s lips are soft against his but his mouth is hot and his tongue hard as they exchange electric kisses.

He trails his fingers over Will’s smooth abs, then cups his pecs. He pulls back from the kiss to look at Will. His clustermate’s eyes are closed, and the pain and loneliness on his face has been replaced with a look of pure pleasure.

He opens his eyes and meets Wolfgang’s gaze. They gaze at each other for a moment and Will’s eyes are dark with arousal. Wolfgang can feel it echoing through his own body. He wants Will, and Will wants him. In this moment, they need each other. Will needs his touch, and Wolfgang needs him in return. He doesn’t even know why but, in the dark emptiness of their bedrooms, they need each other.

Wolfgang surges forward again, capturing Will’s mouth in a fiery kiss. Will moans against him and Wolfgang presses forward, pushing him beneath him. Will is eager and pliable beneath him and Wolfgang decides he likes him like that. He likes him when he’s authoritative and analytical as well. He likes him every way, if he is honest with himself. But he would never say that.

His hand moves up and his probing fingers find a nipple and squeeze firmly. Will moans against his mouth, the sound vibrating through them. With his other hand, he pushes Will’s shirt up so he can kiss that pale chest.

He moves down, placing kisses on warm, eager skin. It feels so real, he cannot convince himself that he’s not really here, not really kissing Will’s chest, not really taking his other nipple into his mouth and sucking hard, not really feeling Will’s moan reverberating through him.

He bites down and Will cries out, his hips bucking up into him. He flicks his tongue over the swollen nub captured in his teeth. Will moans, writhing beneath him and Wolfgang breathes hotly on his skin. If his mouth were free, he would grin at the noises Will was making.

He continues torturing Will’s nipples, enjoying the way he moans and wriggles beneath him. Alongside their arousal, he can feel that ache of loneliness in Will’s chest beginning to recede. This, whatever this is, is working.

Will reaches for him, wrapping a firm hand around his cock. Wolfgang shifts upwards, so he can claim Will’s mouth in another fervent kiss. Will’s hand moves up and down the length of his cock, in a firm but gentle grip. It sends shockwaves of pleasure through him.

He pushes his hand into Will’s shorts and grasps the firm, hot weight of his cock. He watches the pleasure on his clustermate’s face as he moves his hand firmly up and down. Some part of him knows it is their own hands on their cocks, that they're not really together but, in this new world of clusters and inexplicable psychic connections, the yearning to be together is enough.

Will’s breath is hot on his face, and his moans become desperate whimpers. Their movements mirror each other as their hands give each other pleasure, as they kiss each other, as they touch each other. The yearning diminishes because they have each other.

They are equal in this moment, they are the same. They are both fighters, both lovers. They are strong and willful and neither of them would ever ask for help.

They come together and then they are separate. Wolfgang is alone in his bed, and Will is alone in his.

But then Wolfgang turns his head and Will is there, his eyes closed and a soft, satisfied look on his face. Wolfgang watches him, fascinated, for a moment. The peace a simple moment of togetherness can bring.

He raises his hand and strokes Will’s cheek. His stubble is rough, and there are bags under his eyes. Wolfgang can see how tired he is, how _weary_.

He moves his thumb tenderly across Will’s lips, a caress and full of love. Will opens his eyes and looks back at him. Wolfgang knows he wants to thank him but he can’t find the words. Instead, he turns his head and kisses Wolfgang’s palm.

Wolfgang gives him a rare smile. ‘She’ll be back soon.’

Will takes a deep breath and nods, smiling back. ‘I hope so. I never thought I could miss anyone this much.’

Wolfgang thinks of Kala and how, although he has never even touched her in reality, he doesn’t know how he could ever be without her. In his chest, he feels the same yearning that Will feels, only his time it is not an echo. But he doesn’t need to explain any of that to Will; he already knows.

Instead he kisses Will, softly on the mouth, then wraps his arm around his shoulders and tucks him in close. They both close their eyes and snuggle in to sleep. They may still have that yearning in their chests for the women they love but, while they're together, it is a little bit fainter. While they have each other, it is bearable. 


End file.
